El último amanecer
by Nohemi Cullen
Summary: A cada paso que doy, la muerte me asecha, silenciosa, llevándose vidas inocentes. Todos a mí alrededor mueren, uno a uno… buscando conseguirme, sus cazadores, me persiguen en sus largas capas negras. Me prohibí enamorarme, el rompió mi promesa...


**Disclaimer: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía .**

**Summary:** A cada paso que doy, la muerte me asecha, silenciosa, llevándose vidas inocentes. Todos a mí alrededor mueren, uno a uno… buscando conseguirme, sus cazadores, me persiguen en sus largas capas negras. Me prohibí enamorarme, el rompió mi promesa...

Capítulo beteado por Lore Cullen, Betas FFAD.  
www . facebook groups/ betasffaddiction /

* * *

**Pov Bella**

_Nos vemos pronto_, fue lo último que le oí decir a mi hermano al entrar al aeropuerto. No me quería separar de él, era la persona en la que más confiaba, pero él me obligó a hacerlo por mi bien. Mamá y Derek no me habían acompañado al aeropuerto porque el clima no les favorecía, y bueno… no importaba, me había despedido de ellos por teléfono. Los iba a extrañar… en especial a Derek, ya que, a pesar de todo, siempre está cuando lo necesito. Amaba a Renée, pero hacía ya mucho tiempo que me había acostumbrado a su ausencia, por lo que alejarme de ella no me era tan difícil como de su esposo o su hijo.

El cómodo asiento en primera clase, que mi queridísimo hermanito —nótese mi sarcasmo—, pagó para mí, se volvía cada vez más incómodo mientras el avión llegaba a su destino. La cabeza me daba vueltas, pero no lo suficiente como para botar el delicioso desayuno que mi familia había preparado para mí. _Claro, Isabella, húndete en la miseria de los recuerdos, como si no tuvieras suficiente ya_. Mi subconsciente gritaba interrumpiendo mis memorias, si no fuera porque esa voz era creada única y exclusivamente para mí, temería porque los pasajeros la escucharan.

—_Pasajeros este es su capitán al mando, hagan favor de abrochar sus cinturones, ya que empezaremos el aterrizaje en el Aeropuerto de Forks._

Bueno, llegué, ese era mi destino. Un pequeño pueblo en el Estado de Washington, con una población de 3120 personas… Con suerte no habría nada relacionado con mis investigaciones y problemas. Hace mucho mamá había comprado una casa aquí ya que tenían pensado mudarse, pero si de por sí, su vida complicaba a muchos en una gran ciudad, ¿qué haría en un pueblo como este? Definitivamente pasarían muchos años para que mi familia lograra establecerse en un solo lugar. Suspiré, esto sería como un reto, empezar de cero en un lugar que no conocía, donde nadie me conocía, y… diablos, a quién quiero engañar, esto sería un desastre. ¿Cómo fui a parar a un pueblito así? Pasé el portal del avión y miré al cielo. Completamente nublado y ni un solo rastro de sol. Bufé, cinco minutos aquí y ya me molestaba todo.

Tomé las pocas maletas que llevaba conmigo y me encaminé a la salida del lugar, decidida a tomar un taxi. El clima no era muy agradable, pero ¿qué esperar de un lugar donde el sol sale solo unos cuantos días al año? Una helada brisa alborotó mis mechones sueltos, pero no causó ninguna reacción en mi cuerpo; mis vaqueros azules y mi blusa negra de manga larga me cubría perfectamente, y a pesar de que no era necesario, me puse una chaqueta blanca.

Después de esperar un rato, que pareció eterno, conseguí mi transporte. Metí mis pertenencias y subí al asiento trasero.

— ¿A dónde la llevo señorita? —comentó amablemente el conductor, pero en su mirada se notaba un pequeño brillo de curiosidad.

Le di la dirección girando mi mirada hacia la ventanilla. El auto arrancó y me dispuse a observar mi lugar de alojamiento, ya que no me podía dar el gusto de llamarlo hogar, no mientras todo lo que lo formaba lo había dejado en otro lugar. El clima y la abundante flora, le daba al pueblo un tono verdoso, no es que no me gustara el color o el mismo bosque, o la paz que parecía mostrar este pequeño lugar, era solo que es como haber entrado a una dimensión paralela a la que me encontraba hace tan solo unos días.

—Llegamos.

Le di un billete de 100, supongo que pagaba todo el recorrido ya que no se quejó, por lo que supuse, le dejaba una buena propina. El lugar estaba alejado de casi todo, por lo que sabía; a mamá le gustaba conservar su privacidad, pero a la vez tener alguien con quien conversar. La casa era hermosa, pero se notaba que la había decorado ella. Era de dos plantas, y una habitación extra que parecía ser parte del sótano. Por fuera estaba pintada de un color azul claro, parecía reciente ya que dadas las circunstancias climatológicas del pueblo, debería tener algunas manchas verdosas resaltando la fachada; el tejado inclinado era de tonalidad oscura, no lograba distinguir si era un negro opaco o un grisáceo oscuro. Se podían observar fácilmente las cinco ventanas: dos en la planta baja, dos en el primer piso y una en el sótano, todas tenían cortinas amarillentas, tal vez nadie había cambiado esas cortinas en años. De lo que estaba segura era que esta casa no resaltaba en la calle, a pesar de su tamaño.

Un camino de concreto llegaba hasta tres escalones que topaban con la puerta de dos piezas de tonalidad marrón. Puse mis pertenencias frente a la entrada y metí la llave; no sé por qué esperaba que al abrir la puerta rechinara y una gran cantidad de polvo apareciera, incluso me vi observando el techo buscando murciélagos y telarañas. Pero no había nada más que un interior amueblado y nada empolvado. Se veía muy hogareña, con tonos claros en las paredes, muebles para nada rústicos, muy linda y de mi agrado, nada extravagante. Apenas entré, me dirigí a las escaleras frente a la puerta de entrada y busqué una habitación, ya me daría el tiempo de recorrer la casa, pero ahora la pregunta: ¿cómo viviría yo sola en esta casa enorme? Bueno, sola hasta dentro de unos meses quizás, y… _toc toc_. Ni siquiera abrí la primera puerta de la segunda planta cuando dos golpeteos en la puerta —la principal, suponía—, interrumpieron mis acciones. _No puedo creer que ni siquiera me dejen establecerme a gusto, _pensé_, espera y se irá_. Abrí aquella primera puerta, que por suerte daba a una habitación. La poca luz no me mostraba cómo se encontraba decorada, pero ¿a quién le importa qué pintura hay en las paredes cuando lo único que quieres es dormir después de un vuelo? Lancé, literalmente, las valijas al extremo inferior del gran colchón y me lancé sobre él. Era suave y cómodo, se notaba que era nuevo, por lo que imaginaba que todo aquí también. Mis ojos se cerraron, pero segundos después, volvieron a golpear la puerta, cuando yo pensé que quien fuera que me estaba molestando, ya se habría ido. A duras penas me levanté de la deliciosa cama y bajé los escalones, mientras la puerta seguía siendo golpeada.

—Hola, tú debes ser Isabella, la chica nueva —dijo apresuradamente una chica en la puerta apenas la abrí. Su cabello era largo y de color castaño claro, lo tenía agarrado de una coleta, mientras varios mechones rebeldes caían sobre su rostro. Sus ojos cafés se mostraban emocionados, aunque no sé qué podría encontrar de emocionante en visitar a los vecinos. _Piensa, pueblo chico, poca gente, chica nueva, rompecabezas armado_. Su ropa… bueno su ropa no era la común en un pueblo donde casi nunca sale el sol: blusa blanca sin mangas, _shorts _de mezclilla azules, converse negros, y chaqueta marrón entreabierta hasta la altura del busto… ¿que no sentía el frío esta mujer?

—Sí, de hecho —contesté secamente. Estaba cansada.

—Bueno, mucho gusto, soy Jessica Stanley, tu nueva vecina. —Su voz comenzaba a irritarme, no sabía si era por el tono que utilizaba o por el hecho que querer echarla a patadas solo para poder tomar una siesta. En este momento imagino que sería la segunda opción—. Aquí en Forks acostumbramos a hacer fiestas de bienvenida, a causa del hecho de que somos pocos y nos conocemos desde siempre. —Por favor, que lo que este insinuando no sea que yo debo de hacer una fiesta—. No sabíamos quién iba a ser el nuevo inquilino de esta casa. —_Deja de darle rodeos y di lo que tengas que decir_—. Así que, queremos que vengas a la fiesta que se preparara por tu llegada hoy por la noche, así conocerás mejor a los que compartiremos un poco de tu tiempo. —Alcé mi ceja, tal vez un poco descortés ante su propuesta, pero su vaga excusa para hacer una fiesta y ponerme como el centro de atención… de solo pensarlo me daban escalofríos, aunque era obvio que tenía que conocer a las personas de por aquí, y así saber a qué me enfrento—. Y entonces, ¿qué dices? —En su rostro apareció una blanca sonrisa, imaginando que no era lo suficientemente lista para zafarme de esta, o esperando una respuesta positiva ante su posible ascenso a la popularidad… pero bueno, quién era yo para negárselo—. Además solo hay una escuela en el lugar, así que seremos compañeras.

_Wow, cómo no imaginé eso_, pensé sarcásticamente, ¿eso era una advertencia ante la negación?

—Quizá no al mismo grado, pero no te preocupes —continuó al ver que yo no respondía.

—Está bien —respondí.

—Genial. Lo que necesites estoy cruzando la calle, soy tu amiga en todo.

—Claro, gracias Jessica. —Su nombre sonaba algo ácido en mi boca, no me agradaba, pero no me hacía nada mal contestar cortésmente.

Le ofrecí mi mejor sonrisa y cerré la puerta, sin esperar a que saliera de mi vista. Esperaba que después de la respuesta afirmativa, esa acción pasara desapercibida ante los ojos de aquella chica. Me recargué en la puerta y lancé un suspiro al aire, aquí yo era la novedad, lo imaginaba, pero no quería exponerme en una fiesta. Mucho menos cuando todo lo que quiero solo es caer en los brazos de Morfeo y despertar en un mes, pero no podría, tendría que dar una buena impresión, tal y como había dicho mi hermano… ¿Por qué no estaba él aquí? Al menos me habría acompañado, y no me sentiría de nuevo como un bicho bajo el lente de una lupa.

Subí las escaleras para entrar de nuevo en la habitación. La cama me llamaba, pero si me dormía ahora no despertaría hasta que mi cuerpo se sintiera completamente renovado, así que decidí comenzar a desempacar, por lo que tuve que iluminar el cuarto. Me acerqué a la ventana y alcé las viejas cortinas. Al parecer no era una ventana, si no la entrada a un balcón que topaba con la parte trasera de la casa. La luz que entraba era impresionante, pero eso era obvio a pesar de que no había ni una pista de sol.

La habitación era muy espaciosa y muy de mi estilo. La pared que unía la puerta de entrada con la puerta del balcón estaba cubierta por un extenso librero con mis libros favoritos y mis diarios de campo, todos ordenados alfabéticamente y por sus categorías y géneros. Frente al librero se encontraba un pequeño sofá-cama de tonalidades violetas, junto a él, una pequeña mesa de madera, con una lámpara sencilla y un teléfono fijo. Las paredes estaban pintadas con una tonalidad crema, sin cuadros o pinturas en ellas, de esa decoración me encargaría yo. Parecía que el techo era atravesado horizontalmente por un tragaluz, pero parecía cubierto por algo, luego subiría a revisar. Del lado opuesto a la puerta se encontraba la cama, era sencilla y con unos cuantos almohadones en la parte superior, de las mismas tonalidades que el sofá. Todo concordaba. Le agradecería a mi familia por este lugar. Si voy a permanecer en el limbo, al menos que sea un lugar de refugio personal.

Al final, me rendí ante los ruegos de mi mente por descansar un poco, tal vez si descansaba unos minutos, podría estar de mejor humor para la noche. Y con ese pensamiento caí en la inconsciencia, dejándome atrapar por las sombras de las pesadillas… otra noche.

* * *

¡Hola! les dejo entrar en una idea que lleva cocinandose por un tiempo en mi mente, primero esto será como una pequeña "introducción" a la historia, no da muchos datos pero iran saliendo poco a poco. Dejenme saber sus apiniones.

Nohemí


End file.
